fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flame Lizard
Archived Because honestly, it was about damn time. Flame Lizard (talk) 06:36, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I can help. How would you like it modified? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:06, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about the wait! Here you go. Also, there's no real code for what I'm aware- I had mine made by an old friend on another wiki, and then I ported it here. Also, for colours, go here. Also, I'm actually not sure how to put a border on the box. Maybe ask somebody else? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) i posted to the story, u can edit anything to suit your post if u want Ripcordkill345 (talk) 07:24, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hallo! Could I use the Enhancer magic you have? For my character? ouo Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Could I also use the Ten Spells of the Glaming Gods? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 16:54, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Sowwy! Sorry I spelt Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods wrong, the character is Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon, and he'll be using both magics. And the Enhancement magic is, Temporal Eye, it would be great for Gundahar. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 15:32, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Ohai! How many spells of the Ten could Gundahar have learned? Could we say nine, and then the tenth he's practicing. But, will probably never use, probably as in, nope, never. :3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 19:43, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, the Ehancer magics were Temporal Eye, and Touch Sensory Magic, it said on the Enhancer magic page that you two cooperated on it, so would I be able to use those? Bismarck-Chan (talk) 19:45, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty! Five spells, I'm not taking off the other four, because it was hard to make the descriptions with my spin on them, and buddy was gone for six months, so I'm allowed to use the magic, the six month thingy, I dunno'. Gundahar Phrixus Xenophon look at the Magic and Abilities section, and see the spells, do you think I did a good job? x3 Bismarck-Chan (talk) 12:01, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, and I know the limit, the absolute limit is ten. Bismarck-Chan (talk) 12:02, December 18, 2015 (UTC) I added for the last spells description, that they're not unlocked yet. >A< Bismarck-Chan (talk) 17:33, December 19, 2015 (UTC) sorry flame, my computer was lagging so i had to restart it Ripcordkill345 (talk) 06:44, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll put it in a word doc or something. Sowwy, wuvs chu. ouo Bismarck-Chan (talk) 11:34, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Posted Sorry for the wait, but i posted. Skydek (talk) 02:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC)Skydek Happy New Year, yo :P Sure, I'll give it a look over, though I warn you I tend to take a LONG time to read non-character/magic articles. Anyway, onto your question- technology in FT is all over the place- there's a giant robot and a satellite cannon. Honestly, as long as it's nothing too advanced, I'm fine with it (so a yes to vidya), so go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Ayy posted Skydek (talk) 01:22, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Skydek It's fien man. I'm still in the chat if you wanna talk. Skydek (talk) 05:35, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Skydek Chapter I had begun the new chapter, as I have set the base for each section happening, and you'll take part on the first one. Peltin and his group will help Samantha with scorting the people out, is that good for ya? They can fight some grunts along the way~ [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 14:39, January 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Blue Issue Oh, don't worry about it! I'm sorry for making the assumption so quickly haha. He's free to use it again if he'd like. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:53, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Just put the pic of it on my character Drake's image box. User talk:Bluemage1992 bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:42, February 19, 2016 (UTC) It's pretty good. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:48, March 2, 2016 (UTC) WB Welcome back dude! I hope things are okay on your side! Also, you didn't drag me down, I've been doing that on myself, lol, as in I've been busy too. Maybe we shall talk later [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 15:48, March 12, 2016 (UTC) hey can you help i need someones opionion on my 1st charecterYevtsailo (talk) 20:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Chat For some reason, FTF chat isn't opening for me...so we can either leave this for tomorrow or you could go to TFF if ya' wanted [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 05:44, March 27, 2016 (UTC) It was a good post :D thanks again and nite! We can try the rest tomorrow~ [[User:DamonDraco|'The Strongest Man!た最強のおとこひと ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Lacrima Contact']]) 06:24, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Link me the comment and I can do it for you. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:48, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Fine then, but remember what Per said. All basic elemental molder magics are free use. You should probably put up the free use tag in order to clarify this so that other users get the clarification. In fact, I should tell Per about this just because. Anyways, fine I'll stop. Don't see how it's annoying though. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 11:41, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Flame, I got a message from Alpha about the basic molding magics. What's exactly the problem? Also, while we announced it a while back but we've been lax on it, but if you're sick of people asking about people asking to use yer Wind Make, just add the free use template onto it. Though, I actually don't mind making the four basic makes being free use optional- the reason why the rule was established was to make things easier- I believe I talked it over with you before, though. I'll probably ask the other owners of those magics anyway, I don't think it's something that constantly needs to followed. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:33, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry about it, Flame, it's fine. Actually, I bet yer the one with a bit of a headache, huh? Want me to put the template up for you? I don't mind. Anyway, I'll do something about this, don't worry. Nobody's in trouble lol (of course) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:35, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Yo Flame, Alpha here. I never had the chance to tell you this but, if you felt that the situation got outta hand because of me then I apologize in advance. I just needed clarification on that small matter, but it wasn't something that was so "major" major. Anyways, sorry again for the inconvenience it caused on your end and as I said, I will stop responding on your pages from now. I can see how that could be annoyong for you. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:32, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Yer supposed to use New Free Use :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Again, I'm not the type to piss people off; I just mean well, even if it comes out awkward and somewhat.... ill-advised. Anyways, if you were being harsh then you must had your reasons. Shouldn't apologize for that. I know you mean well :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 04:54, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Aether and Nina rp Hey. I was wondering if you'd like to do an rp between Nina Firart and Aether Cade. I don't think it would be a fight. Probably them both running into each other when they were sent to destroy the same Dark Guild. What's your opinion? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Ok then. The main thing however is that I don't want this to be a battle oriented rp. How about a Dark Guild, or my organization Othrys tries recruiting her, while Aether's been investigating then at same time? I'm just spitballing right now. I'd like to hear your ideas too. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 11:43, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Have you started the rp? If no, I understand that we didn't really confirm who would start it, but I think that you starting with Nina would help set the stage better. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:34, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I'd prefer if you set the scene with Nina first, then I'll have Alexius show up. I was also planning on doing it on one page separated by headings, but we can do chapters if you want. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 04:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I think we're good right now. Let me know when you have the page up. And sorry about the burn. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 08:17, April 13, 2016 (UTC) No problem dude. I'm a patient dude, and I completely understand any problems you might have in your life. By the way, I was thinking that maybe we could have Alexius back Nina into a corner, and then Aether shows up. Because he underestimates Alexius, he gets injured and ends up stuck with Nina for a week or so. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:35, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey I changed the name of rp (twice) because it doesn't really fit with the focus of what I think we've established what will happen. Sorry I did it without your consent, and sorry again if you don't like the new name. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:46, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking that we could have Aether show up soon, battle Alexius for a bit, then get injured due to some overconfidence on his part. Aether would then need to spend some time with Nina in order to recover, and we could develope their relationship. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 11:25, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I've added my next part. The shadows from Alexius' attack were like Magical Barrier Particles, which is why Aether is no longer able to battle. He left because he had taken quite a bit of damage from Aether, and wasn't sure if he could finish Nina. Basically I think she'd probably try to do first aid, and discover the magical barrier particles. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:04, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah ok. I agree. I'll get on it as soon as possible. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 09:01, May 13, 2016 (UTC) So, the reason why Aether is in so much pain is because Alexius' Black Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic acts like Magical Barrier Particles, and as such are causing his immense physical pain. I imagine Nina would've discovered that when treating him. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:24, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Spells Hey Flame, can I have permission to use Ten Spells of the Flaming God? Ventus (talk) 00:29, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Apollus, btw I want to know your opinions on what his level would be. Ventus (talk) 00:18, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I changed Apollus' race to a Cat Ayakashi (Yōkai). Ventus (talk) 23:07, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Yo, so I know you have a page called Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods and I have been creating a similar concept of horrifically powerful spells under each elemental magics I make and as you may notice, I am working on a character who uses some of the fire spells. I am listing them all as Ten Commandments of ELEMENT; so therefore, I am working on fire at the moment so Ten Commandments of Fire. I am in no way copying your spells merely something I've been planning on doing for a while and it just so happens that I am beginning with flames. Just wanted to give you a heads up for when you see it. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I actually don't know if we've got a company template - I'd just use the standard guild one, tbh. Also, I have no idea what goes on with the constant changes with wikia; that's done by the main staff, sorry, I can't help you there. P.S GO BACK TO WINDOWS 7, 10 IS AWFUL Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:30, May 26, 2016 (UTC) I don't see why you couldn't, to be honest. I like the idea. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:21, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Salamander Shade Emblem i appreicate that you are willing to take the time to make my guild emblem. Thank you. Now, on to the emblem itself. Do you know what an axolotl looks like? I had this idea of a small orb in the middle and the axolotl circling around it or standing on top of it. Another idea I had is of a very similar concept, which is simply an Axolotl head biting into the orb. I had always envisioned it with the color purple, so if I could request that, that would be great. Pick any of the two or simply make up your own design if you think it would be better. Thank you for your time. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 07:34, June 5, 2016 (UTC) I like it so far. I'm pretty sure you'll be busy over the next few months :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Guild Emblem Thank you for helping me, I have a name and a general idea if it's not to much to ask for. The name for the Guild is Black Sun though it's not a dark guild it's a legal guild. I mean I pretty much thought the symbol would be fine as just a pure black cool looking sun. But if you have any better ideas I'm happy with whatever I can get, you're pretty good at making emblems. But to be honest the name is kinda crap and I'm really bad at this so if you had in opinions or ideas I would be happy to hear them and would highly apprecitae any help you are willing to give LostWoods25 (talk) 04:14, June 7, 2016 (UTC) After a bit of thinking I believe I've come up with a better name, and yea a black sun is still what I would like for the guild symbol. If you could to flames coming from it but not connected that might be cool, but honestly do whatever you believe would look best. Thank you so much for you assistance I am very greatful LostWoods25 (talk) 12:02, June 10, 2016 (UTC) The wait is no problem man I'm just happy that you were willing to help me out, I can't thank you enough. And the color for the emblem is black if that's alright. Thank you. LostWoods25 (talk) 05:44, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Emblem I almost forgot to thank you for the emblem. It looks better than anything I could have imagined. Again, Thank you. Take Care HoloArc (talk) 13:37, June 8, 2016 (UTC)